


She comes home

by DaerisDurin



Series: Stargate Atlantis [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaerisDurin/pseuds/DaerisDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major comes back</p>
            </blockquote>





	She comes home

Episode 2

After major Black escaped, Atlantis was on a high alert. The major took the knowledge of Atlantis still standing to the wraith.  They had no idea why the major suddenly left. Doctor Beckett was examining her blood work when he saw that her red blood cells were turning black. He checked the other blood of the major’s that he had from when they first arrived on Atlantis. The original blood work didn’t turn black. He compared the major’s turning blood to that of Steve’s blood that they drew when they had first captured him. The major’s blood and Steve’s blood were all most identical. Doctor Beckett quickly grabbed the results that he had printed off and ran to doctor Weir’s office. He rushed in despite the fact that she was in a meeting with General Moore and Colonel Shepard.   
“We have a big problem.” He said.  
“What’s wrong Carson?” Dr. Weir said standing up.   
He shoved the results into her hands. She looked over it. Her eyes widened at the words on the page.  
“Are you saying that the major is turning into a wraith?” Dr. Weir asked.   
With that question, general Moore shot up and snatched the paper from doctor Weir.  
“I have no idea. I have never seen anything like this. Her red blood cells turned black. It was almost identical to the wraith’s blood that we had in custody a few months ago.  The only difference is that she has no iratus bug DNA.”  
“Is this why the major just got up and left? You said that she would have trouble getting up do to the damage that the wraith queen caused.” General Moore said with a frown.  
“I know what I said. The only way the major would be able to get up and walk around like that is if she healed. And with the amount of wraith DNA in her, I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what happened.”  Dr. Beckett said solemnly.  
“So are you saying that my major is turning into a wraith?” General Moore bellowed.  
“I am not certain because I wasn’t able to run all the tests that I wanted to run.” Dr. Beckett said.  
“And why was that?”  
“Because she got up and bloody left without leaving a note or anything. Honestly what did you think I was going to do? Strap her down to the bloody bed and run tests? I didn’t know that she was going change! If I did know, I wouldn’t be standing here talking to ya!” Dr. Beckett fumed.  
“Doctor Beckett, General Moore, calm down. We will act like adults in this siltation and try and figure what the best things to do for the major and the well being of Atlantis.” Dr. Weir said trying to calm   
General Moore whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at the doctor.   
“We are getting back my major. I don’t care what she’s turning into! The sooner we get her back, the sooner the rest of us will feel safe again!”  
“I know that general. But we don’t know how much information the major has revealed.  She is comprised!”  
“Are you saying that my major is a traitor? She may be stubborn, she may be sassy, and she may be a lot of other things but she is not a traitor. She is a fighter.”   
With that General Moore walked out.   
****************************************************************************  
Dr. Black was sitting in her sister’s room packing up some of her things so that she could move them. Everyone had been really supportive during this whole thing but she knew that everyone also thought that her sister was a traitor. Doctor Black knew that her sister wasn’t a traitor. She sighed and looked at a picture that was taken right before they stepped through the Stargate. It described their sisterhood perfectly. The picture was of her and her sister standing next to each other.  The major was standing straight up like a proud soldier would be standing but with her tongue sticking out and next to her, she was standing there with her hands full of allergy medication but rolling her eyes at her younger sister’s antics. She put the picture into the box and put her head in her hands and started sob.   
******************************************************************************

Inside the throne room of the flag hive ship, the former major Black was sitting on the throne observing the screen that was hanging on the wall opposite of her. She watched as the dart ships dive towards the planet to start the culling.  Darts were also going through the gates so none of the population would be able to escape. She heard footsteps and she turned to see her second in command. She turned her head back to the screen and motioned for him to continue.   
“One of our patrols encountered one of the Atlantis’ off world teams. They were snooping around one of our abandoned cruisers.”   
“Did they get anything from it?”   
“They were unable to get out of the ship before the self destruct went off.”  
“Good, I want that trap installed on anything that belongs to us that is left unattended. Understand?”   
“Yes my queen.”   
With that, the male wraith turned his heel and left.   
************************************************************************************

Colonel Shepard and his team walked through the light blue horizon and quickly looked around to see if there was any wraith in sight. They started off towards the village that was located near the gate. After a short walk, the team walked through the main entrance and when the villagers saw them they all started running into their houses shutting and looking the doors and windows.   
“What was that all about?” Colonel Shepard asked looking at Teyla.  
“I have not seen villagers run like this.” Teyla said.  
“Well looks like we will be knocking on some doors.” Colonel Shepard   
He walked up to the first door and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. This time a scared looking woman opened the door.   
“Please spare us. Tell your queen that we don’t know where the ruins.” The middle-aged woman pleaded.   
Teyla raised her eyebrow at the lady’s statement.   
“We have never been to your village before. Maybe you are mistaking us for someone.”  
“No, a female wraith came into town yesterday morning. She wore that same uniform that you are wearing now except skinny black pants. She had several wraith behind her. She came in demanding for the location of the ruins. But no one stepped forward so she gave us until tomorrow morning before she started sending to soldiers to feed on us until we gave her the location of the ruins.”  
“Ok, calm down. No one is getting fed on. “ Colonel Shepard said.  
“Do you think that it is the major?” Doctor McKay asked looking distraught. “Because if it is, then she has gone nuts.”  
“If it is the major, then we can catch her when she comes back.” Ronan said messing with his gun.   
“Ronan has a point. If this is the major then this may be the only chance of catching her.” Teyla said.  
“But she has gone nuts! She metal unstable! She isn’t playing for our team anymore!” Dr. McKay said throwing his hands into the air and waved them around.   
Colonel Shepard rolled his eyes at his team member’s antics.   
“Ronan and Teyla head back to the gate and call Atlantis. Tell them to send a team of marines with stunners along with Doctor Beckett “ Colonel Shepard ordered.  
Teyla and Ronan nodded before heading off towards the gate.   
“Now, can we speak to your leader?” Colonel Shepard asked turning to the woman that answered the door.  
She nodded.  
Once at the gate, Teyla plugged in the gate address for Atlantis.  
“Dr. Weir, this is Teyla, We think that we have located Major Black. Colonel Shepard has requested for a team of marines and their only weapons has to be wraith stunners and he also wants Doctor Beckett to come along as well.”  
“Are we sure that this is major Black?” General Moore asked.  
“We are positive. The villagers said that they recognized our uniforms and identified a female wraith wearing our uniform shirt.”  
“Ok. We are sending reinforcements now.” General Moore said.  
Teyla shut the gate down and radioed Colonel Shepard.  
“Colonel Shepard, general Moore is sending more troops and they should be arriving in a short while.” Teyla said.   
************************************************************************************  
Early the next morning, the bell in the middle of the town started ringing and villagers all started running into different houses. Colonel Shepard peaked out the window from where he was crouching. He saw the group male wraith surrounding a hooded figure. The wraith stopped in the middle of town and the hooded figure stepped out and with a fingerless gloved hand pulled of the hood. Teyla gasped at the sight of what was the major. Her medium length black hair had been cut short so that it was in a bob and had grey streaks running though it.  Her skin was ash grey and her irises were serpent like.  Shepard nodded to Ronan to signal that the major was with them. Ronan nodded and changed the settings on his gun to stun. Teyla and Rodney looked out the window and Rodney made a face of shock.   
“Are you crazy?” He whispered shouted. “She is surrounded by wraith guards!”   
“This is our only chance to grab the major before she disappears again. Now I for one would like to bring dr. Black back her sister or would you like to explain to the good doctor why we couldn’t bring her sister back!” Colonel Shepard whispered back.   
Dr. McKay huffed and turned to look out the window. Colonel Shepard turned and whispered into the radio.  
“Alright boys, fire at any wraith except for the female wraith. That’s the major and I think that it is about time that we bring her back home.”   
He got replies of yes sirs before the gun shots started to go off. Several wraith fell and colonel Shepard saw  one of the male wraith push the major towards the woods that surrounded the village.  She nodded and started running into the woods.   
“She’s running!” Colonel Shepard shouted. Ronan was the first one out the door shooting things as he went. He ran after her and the rest of the team followed close behind. The major turned and looked behind her to see Ronan quickly gaining on her. She quickly turned and hid behind a tree. She heard the footsteps stop and she took a breather before looking out from behind the tree. She saw that Ronan was no where and sight. She turned back around and rested her back against the tree. She turned to the other side and saw Ronan standing next to her bracing one of his arms above.   
“Long time no see major.”   
She turned to run but saw colonel Shepard, Teyla pointing their guns at her and McKay attempting to aim his simply hand gun. She smirked and put her hands up to where they were face level.  
“You got me.” She said with a smirk.  
Colonel Shepard handed Ronan two zip ties and Ronan tied the major’s hands behind her back. Colonel Shepard grasped one of her arms and Ronan walked behind her with his gun pointed at her back. They made their way to the gate. Teyla plugged in the address and sent in her IDC and she received confirmation from Atlantis and they walked through.   
“Come on major. There are some people that are very eager to see you again.”  
“I am sure colonel.” Major Black said sarcastically.   
Once on the other side of the gate, general Moore, doctors Beckett, Black , Weir, and major Lorne were all waiting to see if the team brought the major back. Colonel Shepard walked through first still holding on to the major’s arm followed by Ronan and Teyla then McKay. Dr Black rushed towards the group but stopped suddenly when colonel Shepard held his hand up to stop her.   
“Why is my sister’s hands tired behind her back?”   
“Because your sister is part wraith doctor.” McKay said as he started walking towards the debriefing room.  
“ I thought that doctor Beckett said that he didn’t know what was happening!” the doctor said.  
“Yeah well now you know.” Major Black said. “Now if you would please escort me to the cell that I will be residing in until doctor Beckett can “fix” me that would be great.”   
Doctor Beckett looked at her and took a deep breath before saying.  
“Colonel, if you could bring the major to the infirmary later on. I would like to run so more tests so I can see what exactly is happening.”  
“Sure whatever you need.” Doctor Beckett said.   
Once the major was in her cell, colonel Sheppard came down with a trey of food and the major looked up.  
“Well, I am surprised to see you sir.”  
“Yes well, your sister is very worried about you. She said you seemed skinnier now than the last time she saw you.” Dr. Beckett said holding out the trey of food.  
“Is that so...then why didn’t she bring me the food?” Major Black said walking closer to the side of the cell that Colonel Sheppard was standing at.   
“Well…she was doing something with Major Lorne.” Colonel Sheppard said standing up straighter.  
“Do I make you nervous John? I shouldn’t make you nervous though. I mean I still the same major Avery Black that you first met in the halls of Atlantis, just like an improved version. But I guess you are going to have to take that all away won’t you.”   
“I’m afraid so major.” He said.   
“Shame, you never know what my wraith abilities could have done to save thousands of lives. You know when I spent time with the wraith, I came to realize that we aren’t that different from them. We all need a way to survive, places to raise our families but they only difference is that we are viewed as the bad guys and you are viewed as the saviors of the galaxy. Not quite fair is it?”  
“Why did you just refer to yourself as a wraith?” Colonel Sheppard said looking at the major with a frown.  
“Because I am one?” The major said looking at the ground.  
“No you aren’t major. You are bright beautiful young lady with a bright future and you are not one of them. You have sworn to protect the people on this base and the people of this country. And major, you are one of the strongest people that I’ve ever met. I read your file and you’ve been through a lot and I think that you can pull through this. We are all going to be with you, especially your sister and I.” Colonel Sheppard said stepping right up to the cell.   
The major looked up at the American colonel and she seemed to be searching for any trace of a lie before she closed her eyes and passed out and fell to the ground.   
“Open the cell quickly!” Colonel Sheppard yelled.   
The guards quickly opened the door and the colonel rushed in and felt the major’s pulse.  
“I need a medical team in cell room A! And quickly!” Colonel Sheppard said into his ear piece. “Come on the major. Don’t die on me.”   
The medical team rushed in and put the major on the gurney and then rushed her to the infirmary.  
******************************************************************************  
A while later after the major was stabilized, Dr. Beckett came out to the waiting area to inform the people that were waiting there to be informed about what happened to the major.  
“Well she doing ok now. As far as I can tell she only passed out because she was malnourished. But we have her on an IV so she should be alright in a few hours. As for the bigger problem I don’t know how to fix that yet. But I think, and I am no psychologist  but I think that the whole I am a wraith thing is in her head. Dr. Heightmeyer could take a look at her she would probably say the same thing.”  
“If what you are saying is true, then maybe I can connect with her. I went through the same things when I was a wraith so maybe I can help the major come out of this.”  
“Do it. I want my major back as soon as possible.” General Moore said standing up.  
Dr. Beckett turned to doctor Black who was still sitting down.   
“Do it Carson. It’s what Avery would have wanted.” She said standing up.   
“Very well, I will get the major ready. Teyla you know what to do.  
******************************************************************************  
After the sleeping major and Teyla were all hooked with the wires they needed to be hooked up to, Teyla took a deep breath before closing her eyes. Once inside her own mind, she opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She saw large black chair in the middle of a darkened room. In the chair, sat a figure poised and perfect. She was sitting straight up with her knees with her ankles crossed and her head held high. Teyla slowly approached the throne, she looked to the side to see a male wraith coming towards her. She drew her knife but noticed that they male wraith walked right through her. She turned around to see another male wraith walking towards the major. He bowed and spoke to her in a quiet voice. She nodded and held her hand out to him to grab. He took it softly and helped her off the large throne. He offered his arm once she was standing up. She took it and they walked down one of the endless hallways of what Teyla assumed was a hive ship. Teyla followed closely behind them. They entered what looked like the control room of the hive ship. The major stopped and looked at the screen and leaned over whispered something to the male wraith next to her. He plotted the course and the ship jumped to hyper space. Teyla looked over to view the screen. There were several planets highlighted. She turned to see major Black talking to one of the wraith guards and every wraith left the room.  
“I know you’re there Teyla, I also know that I am not unconscious. So there for I must be at Atlantis, and doctor Beckett must be trying to “fix” me. Trust me Teyla, there is nothing to be fixed. I can’t be fixed. I am paying for my transgressions Teyla.”   
“What transgressions major? Everyone speaks so highly of you.”  
“A few years ago, I was serving in Afghanistan when my convey was hit by a RPG. That’s when the shots were fired. I had hit my head on the wheel of the hummer I was driving when the RPG hit the hummer in front of us and I had to slam on the breaks. I was in a haze. My sense of direction was off and my commander ordered me to throw a grenade into the yard of the house to my left. I throw the grenade only I didn’t get the target. The grenade hit the ground where five school children were running. I should have gotten in trouble for it but my commanding officer said that it wasn’t my fault.”  
“It wasn’t major. You were injured. You were trying to save your comrades.” Teyla said.  
“Still Teyla. I am paying for it now.”  
“How is this punishment Major?”  
“Being turned into a race that is one of the most hated races in two galaxies and then hoping that one of your teams would pull the trigger because they think you are just another wraith that is trying to kill more innocent people.”  
“Major, this isn’t the way. I know you’re feeling guilty, your sister and I talked about your nightmares and about ways to stop them. Everyone has something that they regret major, but this is not the way to punish yourself. You are missed back at Atlantis. Your general is acting like he has lost his mind and can’t find anything. Your sister has hardly said a word since you left. Dr. Beckett hasn’t slept. Everyone misses you major and you need to come back to Atlantis.”  
“Teyla think about all that I could do as a wraith. I could gather intel. I could make the galaxy safer fore everyone.”  
“Major, I too once thought the same thing. When I was a wraith queen, I felt like I had all the power. I felt like I could do anything, but that is not the case. The wraith are able to change what you are thinking and then you truly become one of them. We don’t want that to happen to you major.”  
Major Black looked at Teyla.  
“What do I need to do?”   
Teyla smiled at the major.  
******************************************************************************  
A while later, the major was laying in bed working on her computer and doctor Beckett walked in.   
“Major, I thought I said rest not lay in bed working.”   
“I know what you said but I am bored and I have a lot of paper work to do.”  
Dr. Beckett gave the major a pointed look.   
“Rest means you relax and not think about work. Honestly major, you are the worst that I have ever seen. The world isn’t going to end because you are late on one report. The general will understand.”  
“I guess you are right.” She said closing her lap top and putting it on the table next to her bed.   
Dr. Beckett smiled and helped the major lay down.  
“Thank you Carson.”  
“No problem major.” He said.  
He turned off the main lights so only the little lamps around lit up the room. He left the major to rest and he walked into his office to began his night shift. He saw a bright light shinning from the major’s bed.  
“That includes IPads and any other electronic that can be used to do work major.” He said laughing as he heard her sigh and grumble something about never getting anything past him.


End file.
